Foxdere!
by Serpent's Sovereign76
Summary: Naruto is a girl and has always been a girl. Her friends thought the opposite, now that it's obvious she's female things get interesting. There is also her dark tendencies , what's up with that. Not an interesting summary but give it a try. P.s Dark Chakra manipulation, Adamantine Sealing Chains, Tsundere/Yandere Fem Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Foxdere!**

 **Hey folks SS76 here! with my first fic. I'm really into female Naruto fics and love tsundere's and yandere's...so I was like hey! why not make a tsundere fem Naruto fic and here it is. I still haven't really decided on the pairing, leave me some suggestions and the one that pops up the most will be the chosen one. First chapter is really short just a starter, the next will be longer and more interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form...if I did then Ascension of a Serpent 909 would have been my servant! but I do not own Naruto...but I do own Ascension...wanna exchange Kishi?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Feisty.**

Sasuke grumbled and brooded as he made his way up the stairs of Tazuna's home. He had been tasked on checking on the dobe who has been out for two days now. Damn Cyclops. He reached the room that all three males had been sharing for the duration of the mission and opened it without thinking. As soon as he opened the door something crashed into him, he stumbled back a bit from the impact and grunted as he shook his head. Whatever crashed into him cursed. He felt something soft and squishy in his hand, his gaze traveled to where his hand was. He heard growling and when he looked up he saw…the dobe?

Well the person looked like the dobe. Blond unruly hair with wild bangs framing the face. Tan bronze skin marred by three thin lines on each cheek. He owned a pair of bright blue eyes which could rival the sky. He was short barely reaching his chin, and he has a rather lithe build. He also had breasts…wait a minute breasts? He checked again and again and again, he was grabbing the dobe's left breast. He blinked as he trailed back to the blonde's face who held a terrifying glare and was growling like a predator. He noticed the blond had on a sports bra and black short shorts which hugged his rather plump hips. Wait breasts? Bra? Hips?

"D-Dobe?" the Uchiha was beyond confused as his eyes ran up and down examining his teammate.

"Boobs." Is all he said before he felt intense pain from his groin, he let out a silent scream as he dropped to his knees cupping his crotch. A tear left his eye and ran down his cheek as he realized what had happened. The dobe had used 'his' knee to attack his jewels.

"What is your fucking problem bastard!? First you crash into me then you grope me!" The Dobe barked with pure rage behind 'his' tone.

Sasuke slowly recovered and glared at the blond, he was now confused. Was Naruto a girl?

"Why do you have those?" he asked pointing at the mounds on his chest, the blond did not appear amused as his eye twitched.

"What the fuck do you mean!? I have them because I'm supposed to have them!" she replied and Sasuke raised his brow.

'Because he's supposed to have them?' the raven haired pre-teen thought before he shook his head once more and focused on the blonde who had his arms folded under his chest.

"But…you're a guy." Sasuke pointed out and just like that he felt the temperature in the room drop. He saw the pure rage on Naruto's face as soon as those left his mouth, it was similar to the look his mother gave anyone who mocked her age back when she was still alive.

"Fuck you!" with that a kick planted itself on Sasuke's abdomen and he flew back crashing into the wall opposite the room. He grunted before his eyes widened as he saw the enraged Naruto strike once more, he yelped as he moved out of the way evading a powerful punch.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Sasuke yelled at the angered blond who rather than verbally answering insisted on aiming for another strike on him. Sasuke let out another surprised yelp as he did his best to escape the fury of the blonde. He reached the stairs with the crazy teammate still hot on his tail. As he turned to measure the distance he was caught by another powerful kick which landed on his cheek sending him flying down the stairs.

The Uchiha grunted as he felt his back hit the wooden floor at the bottom of the stairs. He could still hear the rushed steps of the blond. He rolled out of the way in time to dodge a vicious heel to the head. He rushed to the lounge where he knew Kakashi would be able to stop the blond.

"Sasuke? What's the commotion about?" The grey haired Jonin questioned, Sasuke merely dived behind him for protection. This brought a confused look from Kakashi as he stared at his student.

"Naruto's gone berserk." Sasuke said and Kakashi's eye widened as his thoughts wondered to the Kyubi within his blond student, but then he did not feel the malicious chakra of the fox which would have alerted him a mile away.

That's when the blond showed up in nothing but his underwear and a pissed off demeanor. As soon as the blond showed he already put two and two together.

"You groped her and called her a guy?" it was more of a statement than a question, Sasuke slowly nodded his head wondering how his sensei knew that. That's when he caught the her part.

"Her?" he asked.

"Where is that little bastard!?" Naruto interrogated her sensei who gave her an eye smile.

"You shouldn't be running around in your undies now Naru-chan." Kakashi said and this elicited a growl from Naruto who did not appear to have enjoyed what Kakashi said.

" He?" she growled out and Kakashi waved his hand.

"Ma ma, it was an honest mistake Naru-chan. Sasuke did not mean to-"

"To grope me! Yeah right, he's just a perv!"

"Hang on…Naruto's…a girl!?" Sasuke exclaimed before his eyes widened and he cupped his mouth. He had just given up his position.

"There you are!"

Sasuke jumped away from his hiding spot and made it out of the house running past a confused Sakura. Naruto tried to run after him but a hand found it's way on her shoulder, she glared at the owner of the hand.

"Let me kill that perv!" Kakashi chuckled as he stared at his adorable student.

"You can kill him later, you need to put on some clothes." He said and she felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. She let out something he couldn't hear and she stormed off to the upper floor of the house.

Kakashi let out a sigh, he only just postponed the inevitable. Sasuke would still get a beat down from a scorned Naruto, and Kakashi couldn't really do anything about it but watch.

Sasuke returned to the house an hour later when he had believed that Naruto had calmed down. He still couldn't understand how the dobe was a girl. He…she wasn't anything like a girl, he…she didn't squeal, giggle, wear a dress, or chase him around. He…argh, she always hung out with the guys and always got in trouble…and was always grumpy. So that means he didn't kiss a guy…he actually kiss a girl…who acts like a guy, this was so confusion.

He didn't even realize that had been standing outside the door for over five minutes now. He let out a sigh as he slowly opened the door peeking around to make sure the blond was not present. He walked in and did his best to close the door as quiet as possible.

"Sasuke, could you join us for a minute?" he cursed under his breath as Kakashi had just blown his cover. He made his way to the lounge and found all the members of Team seven, including Naruto who glared at him.

"Take a seat…far from Naruto." Kakashi said pointing to the available couch. He sat down and faced his sensei who smiled.

"Now…Don't you have something to say Naru-chan?" Kakashi asked turning to the still irate blond.

"…As your teammate I will freaking kill you, you got that you little octopus head!( **1** )" she roared attempting to lunge at the Uchiha who leaned back into his seat hoping that Naruto wouldn't be able to reach him. He was lucky though because she had been restrained by ninja wire courtesy of Kakashi.

"Now now Naru-chan." Kakashi chided.

"..Fine…I'm sorry." She muttered while looking away.

"Now Sasuke, and Sakura…Naruto is and has always been a girl. You just never realized…and Sasuke you need to apologize to Naruto for groping her." Kakashi said.

"WHAT!?" Sakura cried out in disbelief as she stared between her teammates. Sasuke had groped Naruto who he thought was a girl instead of her who was obviously female.

"Hn, I'm sorry." The raven haired boy said and Kakashi chuckled.

"Now wasn't that easy, okay the two of you. I need to talk with Naruto privately." He said and both Sakura and Sasuke nodded. While Sakura left, Sasuke lingered as he stared at Naruto who had been ignoring him. He sighed before walking away.

"Now, let's discuss the bridge's events."

* * *

 **End of chapy 1.**

 **Here it is...Sasuke just found out that Naruto is a girl...and has always been a girl. How will things change between the two...especially since Naruto want's to kill Sasuke and Sasuke is trying to make sense of what happened.**

 **(1) Anyone who can get the reference, can pick out a tsundere scene involving Naruto.**

 **Not much to say except for Read and Review...I'm just super tired and want to sleep.**

 **"Bow down to the queen!"**

 **~ (Y) Naruto.**

 **Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Foxdere!

 **Chapter 2 'ere, thank you for the reviews didn't really expect any response but thanks! On with the fic**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…not one bit, nothing at all!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Back home.**

Naruto panted as she recovered from yet another barrage of senbon from the fake hunter nin. She turned to Sasuke who had a hard time getting to his feet. She growled lazily whipping her head to the side, the hunter nin was everywhere and they couldn't even touch him.

" _ **Let me get 'im, I'll rip him limb from limb!"**_ Naruto shook her head.

'Not now…well not yet.' She replied as she glared at the mirrors. She tensed up as she saw the hunter nin prepare for another assault, but this time he was targeting Sasuke. She cursed as she realized the Uchiha was still groggy and was unaware of his surroundings.

"This is the end…forgive me." The hunter nin whispered as he unleashed an onslaught of senbon.

Sasuke looked up everything moved slower than usual, he also noticed details he hadn't before like the feint burgundy aura surrounding his teammate who turned to him shouting something but he couldn't exactly hear what he was saying. That's when he noticed the dozen upon dozen needles heading his way. They were slow, but even though they were slow he couldn't move, he just couldn't move. He shut his eyes preparing for the inevitable, he waited and he waited and he waited…it never came. He opened his eyes and saw his teammate leaning over him with his back turned to the hunter nin, a glare directed at him.

"Y-you freaking idiot…I told you to move." The blond muttered as he quivered in pain, that's when Sasuke grasped at what had happened…he took the blow for him.

"N-Naruto." He stuttered with wide eyes as blood dripped from the corner of the blonds lips.

"Next time…don't be an idiot." The blond said before losing balance and falling forward. Sasuke caught him and laid him down gently.

"B-but why?" The Uchiha asked his blond annoying teammate who appeared to be on the brink of death.

"I don't know…I blame myself for…caring for you." He said with a shallow chuckle.

"Caring for me?" The raven haired boy asked in confusion and Naruto seemed to roll his eyes.

"You baka, it's not like a like you or…anything..." The blond answered before he stopped moving. Sasuke felt himself freeze, yet another person he knows dies.

"Yet another person to die Uchiha-san." The hunter nin said and Sasuke growled.

"Shut up." He said as he stared at Naruto's unmoving form.

"Death is part of life…we just have to accept it." The masked ninja continued and Sasuke turned around his rage hot as the sun.

"SHUT UP!" He roared. That's when it happened, the arrival of pure evil. Sasuke clutched his chest as he tried to breath the Killer intent was so thick and powerful that it filled the air like the mist itself.

" _ **Haha! Play time!"**_ Sasuke barely could turn his head, but he was able to see Naruto's fallen body rise to his feet. Red malicious chakra swirled around him like a hurricane of evil. His hair thrashing in the chakra generated wind violently. His whisker marks darkened and his incisors jutted under his lips, but his eyes were the scary thing. They were a glowing red with a slit pupil and black sclera. A sick grin plastered on his face.

" _ **I will kill you!**_ " Sasuke was shocked at the sudden speed gained by Naruto as he vanished. The hunter nin tried to escape but was caught in the act as a hand roughly clasped his throat. He struggled but the hand was constricting his airways and he could feel himself slipping.

" _ **Oh my you're looking rather…blue!"**_ the demonic blond let out a distorted chuckle. Sasuke watched on in fear as Naruto proceeded to repeatedly slam the fake hunter nin into the ground.

" _ **Die!die!die!die!**_ " the blond repeated as he switched to landing a fury of punches on the Hunter's face. The hunter nin's mask shattered and Naruto stopped with a shocked expression.

"Haku." He whispered seeing the sad smile on the feminine boy.

Naruto got off from the weakened teen and looked on confusion, "Why?" he asked.

"Because Zabuza-sama is my precious person." And that was the last thing Naruto heard before he fell limp passed out once more.

 **End of flash back.**

"…Huh so Haku's dead." Naruto muttered sadly.

"He asked me to tell you, "Fight for your precious people." I am certain you know what that means." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded.

"So…mission accomplished?" She asked and Kakashi chuckled as he patted her shoulder.

"Not yet, we still have to watch over Tazuna as he completes the bridge." He said and Naruto sighed, she stood up and made her way to their room.

"Oh and don't kill Sasuke." Kakashi said and Naruto rolled her eyes.

Sasuke sat in their temporary room and stared out the window, he had also been thinking about the events at the bridge. What was up with the dobe, and was he…she. He was brought out of his thoughts by the door closing. He turned and felt himself freeze when he spotted the small yet deadly blonde. The tension in room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"Uchiha." She grumbled before heading to her little corner of the room. She sat for a while before she slumped over to her side and curled her knees inwards.

Sasuke watched her, he was oddly mesmerized by her actions before shaking them out of his head.

"Why aren't you sharing a room with Sakura?" He asked and his response was a pillow courtesy from the girl.

"I should be asking you that question." She shot back sitting up obviously annoyed.

"I'm not the girl here." Sasuke answered smoothly and Naruto let out a chuckle before grinning.

"At times you tend to be the pissiest bitch on the team." The blond answered and Sasuke felt his eye twitch. He sent a glare at the blonde and balled his fists.

"You're just a dobe after all." Sasuke said and Naruto just rolled her eyes.

"Says the moron who groped me...I'll get you back for that." She said before positioning herself in the fetal position once more. Sasuke as she groaned and punched her pillow to make it softer, Sasuke eyed the pillow that she had thrown earlier and saw it was his.

"…What happened on the bridge?" Sasuke asked but was met with silence.

"What happened on the bridge dobe?" he stressed it out this time, but this time he was met by silence followed by soft snoring.

Sasuke continued to watch her sleeping form before staring out the window, he'll get his answers one way or another.

Sakura sat on the porch of their clients home with one thing on her mind. Naruto is a girl, a girl that Sasuke groped…Naruto out of all people. She had always thought Naruto was a boy, and her name wasn't helping her at all. This meant she had competition on the team for Sasuke's heart. There was no way that she would allow the blond to steal her one and only true love, they were destined to be with each other.

'I'm not going to let that baka steal my Sasuke-kun.' She thought with vigor.

" **Cha! She won't succeed in stealing our Sasuke-kun!** " her inner-self exclaimed with flames in the background.

* * *

It's been a week and the bridge was finally complete, Team seven stood in front of the entire village as they came to see them off.

"I'll miss you Onii-san!" Inari yelled as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, said blonde gained a twitch in her eye before bonking the boy on the back of his head.

"I'm your Onee-chan!" she exclaimed and everyone laughed at the exchange between the two.

'Still can't believe the dobe is a girl…and I kissed that girl.' Sasuke thought as he traced a finger on his lips, Sakura noticed this and squealed on the inside.

'He must be thinking about me.' She thought with a blush across her cheeks.

The team waved at the villagers as they took off and made their way back to Konoha.

* * *

The trip had been silent but swift. They had no civilian to slow them down this time so they could move at faster speeds to further decrease the time it would take to reach their village. Within no time the village gates were in their sights and they slowed down to a walk.

"Team Kakashi reporting from C-rank turned A-rank mission." Kakashi said as they revealed their Id's.

"Proceed." The gate guards said allowing them to enter the village they hadn't seen in a month.

"Alright team excellent job on the mission, you are free to go home. Meet me next week for training." He said before he vanished in swirl of leaves.

"Whatever." Naruto said as she walked off heading towards her home.

Sasuke gave her a lasting glance, watching as she retreated down the road. His interest in the blonde peeked more than it should have after she was still a dobe. He grunted as he shook his head of the thoughts and turned to his home's direction.

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to grab something to eat later on?" a hopeful Sakura asked, Sasuke didn't even bother looking over his shoulder as he continued walking away completely ignoring her. Sakura slumped dejectedly before springing back up.

'He's just playing hard to get! Yeah that's it.' She thought as she raced towards her home to work on more tactics to woo Sasuke.

Naruto made it to her apartment without much hassle except for the occasional glares from the elders of the village. She of course ignored them and trudged on. She unlocked her door and entered before shutting the door. She headed for her bedroom where she threw her bag at the corner, she sighed as she jumped onto her bed and shut her eyes. She let out a few breaths before her snapped open and she found herself pinned to her bed.

"I've been waiting." Her capture said with a sweet tone, Naruto groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Get off me Anko." She ordered with a glare, the newly named Anko merely laughed.

"This either happens or you buy me dango." She replied while licking her lips, Naruto felt herself shiver.

"Fine, I'll buy you your stupid dango!" Naruto grumbled and Anko chuckled as she rolled off the Jinchuuriki. Naruto sat up and proceeded to watch as the purple haired woman examined her room.

"Oh I got your stuff by the way, they are in your closet." She said while picking random things up and inspecting.

"Thanks Anko, I'll take you out for dango tomorrow. I really need to get some rest." Naruto said with a yawn, Anko grinned as she turned to face the younger kunoichi.

"So you were getting it down with the Uchiha." She teased, Naruto's eye twitched as she threw her pillow at the older woman who caught the cushion.

"Come on it's obvious you've got a thing for the Uchiha…or is there someone else…maybe me." She said with a sultry tone, Naruto could feel her cheeks heat up.

"You baka! No way am I interested in a brooding idiot like the Uchiha, and I don't see myself with you." Anko laughed as she sat on Naruto's bed looking the girl straight into her eyes.

"Lets make a bet." Anko insisted and Naruto gazed at her suspiciously, she had a bad feeling about this.

"What kind of bet." She questioned and Anko smirked.

"If you ever hook up in one way or another with either me or the Uchiha, you owe me something big and you can't say no to it. If you don't and you hook up with someone else, than I owe you something big no refusal." Naruto narrowed her eyes, this was something she could easily win.

"As if you will win, you've got yourself a deal." Naruto said with her trademark foxy grin, Anko replicated the smirk and shook hands with the smaller girl.

"Now get out of my house I need some sleep." Naruto said as she reached for her pillow, as she was doing this Anko rolled her eyes before slapping Naruto's ass. The girl yelped as she turned to glare the laughing Anko.

"GET OUT!" Naruto roared as she began throwing things at the special Jonin who left the house still chuckling at the scene. A flustered Naruto grabbed her pillow and placed it under her head.

"Damn perverted snake lady." She muttered under her breath as she began to drift off to slumber land.

* * *

 **End of chapter 2.**

' **ere's chapter 2 for ya! I've already kind of hit a roadblock on to who shall capture our little Naruto's heart, I was thinking of Sasuke, but many others kept probing at my thoughts. A lot of people will be trying to melt our Naruto's harsh exterior during the Chunin exams…so the struggle ensues. Thanks for the reviews once more guys! and sorry with the late update...I sorta broke Ascension's laptop...now he's brooding in the corner...I also apologize to his followers for him not updating because i broke his laptop...my bad.**

" **The queen rules over the serpent with an iron grip as the queen rules all."**

 **~ from the book of serpents.**

 **As you were!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Foxdere!**

 **Greetings hahaha! I have some explaining to do don't I? well...We've got a new laptop so Me and Ascension should be able to start posting again. Please accept my deepest and most sincerest apologies for keeping you guys waiting...my bad...free hugs? anyways shall we continue with the fic?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! but I do own...errr I mean we do own a new laptop.**

 **Chapter 3: Not so mighty and another bet.**

* * *

Naruto groaned as she awoke with a panging headache, what made the throbbing pain worse was the loud chatter emitted by the residents of Konoha. She cursed rolling over pulling the sheets over her head. She felt herself drifting off to sleep once more before her alarm sprang to life and released a high-pitched ring. She roared as she sat up and threw her pillow at the annoying contraption knocking it off the dresser.

"Fuck off!"

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed glaring out the window before rising to her feet. A week had passed since their return from the C-rank turned A-rank mission and she had been enjoying her break but now it was back to dealing with her dysfunctional team. She shuffled towards her bathroom and proceeded to do her normal morning rituals and leaving the small room with a towel wrapped around her small frame. The blonde made it to her closet, she opened it and grabbed a wrapped bundle.

"Finally." She whispered before her eyes diverted back to her closet, she eyed her old worn and torn orange tracksuit. The Jinchuuriki sighed as she closed the closet and unwrapped the bundle revealing her new outfit. She grinned as she held the fabric in her hands.

"That's more like it."

Sasuke stood leaning over the railing of the small bridge in their training ground. His eyes followed the koi fish that swam freely within the water in an almost. He had been the first one to arrive and he was waiting for his two female teammates and his lazy Jonin sensei.

The damn dobe had been occupying his thoughts the entire past week, he just couldn't understand why the stupid girl was filling his mind. Everything he did linked up to Naruto one way or another. He just felt like ripping out his hair in frustration, but he was an Uchiha elite he did not let things like these get in his way. He was just glad that he had unlocked his Sharingan.

He activated the acursed eyes and examined surroundings with them, everything was crips and clear. A smirk formed on the Uchiha's face.

"Stop flashing those damn things at me." Said an annoyed voice, Sasuke frowned and turned to face his teammate.

"Hn."

"And use your words more, maybe then we can understand you better." She said taking a seat underneath a tree.

Sasuke stared at her for a long time, something about her was different besides the gender revelation. She changed her outfit, no longer did she wear that eyesore of an attire now she wore something different.

She now wore a black one piece outfit with short sleeves and it reached just above her knees. Over that she wore a dark blue sleeve-less open hooded jacket with an orange spiral on her back. Wrapped around her waist and stomach is a dark blue sash with a leather pouch holster wrapped ontop of it. She had on knee length sandals. She wore opera-length dark blue finger-less gloves, and her hitia-ate was wrapped around her forehead with a longer cloth he noted.

It suited her, but he wouldn't tell her that.

"Stop staring at me." She growled out clenching her fists tight.

"You still haven't answered my question dobe…what happened on the bridge that day?" Sasuke asked using his Sharingan as intimidation, but it didn't appear to have any effect on the blond.

"Leave me alone or I'll break your damn jaw!" Naruto threatened as she rose to her feet snarling at the raven haired boy.

"I'd like to see you try." Sasuke said with a smug smirk.

"I'm glad you said that." Naruto said as she gave him a grin.

Sasuke certainly didn't expect her to rush at him, with his Sharingan he could perfectly see her…every single detaile…every single curve. Sasuke felt his face heat up, and he nearly got hit by a wicked fist. He dodged another punch but he seemed to be having great difficulty keeping up with the blonde. Was…was she faster than him? He should have probably paid attention because a knee got right on the abdomen. He hunched over in pain, but wasn't given a break as another knee got him on the face.

Sasuke stumbled back groaning in pain as he held his nose, what the hell was going on? He had the Sharingan and he was way stronger than the dobe, but she was somehow beating him.

Naruto hoped on the balls of her feet grinning as she flicked her nose with her thumb.

"Come on!" She said dashing at the Uchiha. She threw a flurry of punches at her teammate. Sasuke attempted to dodge them all once more, but one landed on his chin and another on his chest.

"This is for groping me!" She roared out as she crouched and leapt with increadible force her fist rocketing into Sasuke's jaw sending the boy flying over the bridge and into the stream below. He groaned in pain as rubbed his aching jaw, he suspected that it was fractured if not broken. As he tried to sit up something blocked the sun. His eyes widened as he saw an airborne Naruto heading for him, he tried to move but he was too slow. Naruto landed with her knees planted on his abdomen.

"NARUTO-BAKA! What are you doing to Sasuke-kun!?" Screeched the pinkette of the team as she rushed over to the scene.

"Kicking his ass what does it look like to you?" Naruto retorted as she looked over her shoulder at the seething pink haired Genin.

"Get off of him right now!" She demanded but was ignored by the blonde as she lightly slapped Sasuke's cheek.

"Got off lucky bastard, next time I'll make sure I cave in your whole skull." Naruto said as she got up and jumped over the bridge.

Sasuke growled as anger rolled off him in waves, he clenched his teeth and tightened his fists.

'Who does she think she is, I'll show her.' Sasuke got up and was prepared to charge at Naruto but he was stopped by the arrival of their sensei.

"Now now my cute little Genin, teammates aren't supposed to fight each other like that. You are a team now and you're supposed to work as unit." Kakashi chided.

"And Naruto that is a welcomed change with the attire." Kakashi said with an eye smile, Naruto just rolled her eyes.

"Perv."

"Anywho, now back to D-ranks my cute little Genin, then will have some…regular C-ranks, I hope." The silver haired Jonin said, resulting in the entire team groaning.

* * *

 **A month later.**

Naruto grabbed a stick of Dango and proceeded to down the treat. She took slow bites while observing her surroundings. The place was pretty empty for some reason, it normally has a lot of ninja and civillians alike but now it's just quiet.

"…Man you should have heard his screams, never gets old…eh? What's wrong gaki?" Anko asked as she stopped her story to pay attention with to the smaller girl.

"Mhmm, oh it's nothing. Just thinking." She responded and the purple haired kunoichi grinned, she leaned over the table so her face was mere inches from the blonde's.

"Thinking about…the Uchiha?" She asked teasingly and Naruto just rolled her eyes.

"He's not even worth my time." She responded and Anko chuckled before grinning once more.

"So you must be fantasizing about me. I don't blame you brat, I am one hell of a sexy goddess. Maybe I'll let you see more." Anko said seductively, Naruto couldn't stop the redness from reaching her face.

"Don't say things like that you ero-baka." Naruto said as she turned her head away in an attempt to hide her blush.

"So you were day-dreaming about me, but seriously…whenever you're ready to you…know, ready to get down. You know where to find me." Anko said with a wink and Naruto could feel a something wet within her nostrils.

"Damn perv." She muttered while wiping away the red liquid.

"I have to say that outfit suits you, it'll turn some heads during the Chunin exams." Anko said as she took another bite from her dango.

"Oh that's in a few weeks right?" Naruto asked and the purple haired kunoichi nodded.

"Yep." She said with a satisfied grin as she had finished her fourth plate of dango.

"I doubt they'll let you be anywhere near the exams." Naruto joked, but what she didn't notice was the mischevious gleam reflecting from Anko's eyes.

"What if they pick me to be a proctor?" Anko asked and Naruto snorted before laughing.

"If they do that then I'll do whatever you want for a week…but I seriously doubt jiji will allow you near Genin from other countries." Naruto said and Anko had to hide the knowing grin on her face.

"You never go back on your word right?" Anko asked and Naruto nodded, "Good, let's make it a deal. If I don't become a proctor, I'll pay for your ramen tab for two months." Anko said and Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Deal."

"Well, I'll be leaving Kakashi-sensei should be arriving soon. See you next time Anko." Naruto said as she stood up and left while sending a lazy wave over her shoulder.

'Two bets in one go, man am I lucky.' Anko thought as she noticed that Naruto hadn't finished her plate of dango.

"And more dango for me to boot…This is the year of the Anko."

Naruto was walking down the road when she caught sight of a square object following her. She sighed as she spun around and faced the obviously fake rock.

"Alright should I kick your asses or are you going to show yourselves?" Naruto asked with an annoyed tone.

"Argh!" the rock made a sound before it erupted in smoke. When the smoke vanished there were three kids posing with the apperant leader standing in the center.

"Boss…something looks different." Konohamaru said as he walked closer to the blond. He circled the genin with a finger on his chin. He poked at Naruto's but causing the teen to yelp in surprise. She glared at the Sarutobi clan member as he continued to examine her. That is when Konohamaru made his gravest mistake.

"What are these?" he questioned grabbing the mounds on Naruto's chest.

"You perverted moron!" Naruto exclaimed as she punched Konohamaru square on the jaw sending him sailing into a fence.

"Kono how could you do that!? Don't you have any sense of respect?" Moegi asked her friend who was still recovering from the blow.

"But…boss has boobs…guys don't have boobs." Konohamaru said while rubbing his chin.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" the academy student yelped in horror as he leapt away from another strike from his unofficial sensei.

"Naruto-san is a girl you dummy." Moegi said with a disappointed sigh.

"What b-boss is a…GIRL!?" He exclaimed in shock.

"A girl who is going to kick your ass throughout hell and heaven!" Naruto exclaimed as she ran after the screaming boy.

"Konohamaru!" Udon called out as he followed.

"…*sigh* boys." Moegi muttered before following as well.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3.**

 **Sorry for the long delay, work and school been keeping me busy and plus I…I mean we needed a new laptop. Please accept my deepest apologies.**


End file.
